Nervios de Escorpión El Mejor San Valentín OS
by Bertelsen Soy
Summary: OneShoot dedicado a Josefina: 'EscritoPorRowling'. La primera cita de Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Luna. Los nervios previos. ¿Todo resultará como planearon? Lean y dejen un Review.


Nervios de Escorpión.

En el Lobby que conectaba la entrada del Castillo de Hogwarts con el Gran Comedor un grupo de Slytherins bromeaba y reía, apenando a su 'líder'  
>-Oh, vamos Malfoy. Todas caen a tus pies. ¿Qué crees que puede ocurrir?<br>-¿Le tienes miedo a una Potter?  
>-Pero chicos.-Argumentó el rubio que era objeto de las burlas de Black Zabini, Thomas Nott y Rosalind Parkinson.-No es solo una Potter...Es Lily, no va a ser sencillo.<br>-¡Ella te gusta Malfoy! Y te juro por Dumbledore que tú le gustas a ella. ¿Qué tienes por perder?  
>La chica empujó al rubio hacia la puerta del Comedor, mientras que sus dos amigos abrían las puertas, de modo que Scorpius Malfoy pudiera entrar.<p>

En la mesa de Gryffindor un grupo de pelirrojas susurraban, cabeza con cabeza.  
>-Lily, ¿qué harás este fin de semana?<br>-No lo sé chicas. Rose, seguro tu vas con Lysander ¿no? Lu, tu vas con Lorcan, ¿cierto? Mary Anne va con Albus, Nique va con Stephan, Vic pero sin pensarlo que va con Teddy. De verdad, creo que me quedaré en el castillo. No tengo ánimos de ir sola a Hogsmade cuando todos van en pareja.  
>-Si, seguro.-Rió Rose.-Sobre todo cuando 'tu pareja' no va contigo.<br>-¿Y si tu invitas a Scorpius, Lily?  
>-¿Yo?-La menor de los Potter levantó las cejas, sorprendida y asustada.-Si claro, y mañana le diré a Hagrid que lo amo y me casaré con él. No puedo chicas. El es Malfoy. El más codiciado de todo Hogwarts. Seguro que ya va con alguien.<br>-¿Quién te manda a enamorarte de Malfoy?-Puntualizó Lucy.- Era más sensato enamorarte, esto, no sé...de Andrew Thomas, está buenísimo y soltero.  
>-Hey, Lu, linda...Tu novio se llama Lorcan Scamander, ¿te acuerdas de él?<br>-¡Pero Nique! Estaba hablando con Lily. Claro que se con que cabeza hueca estoy. Mi Lorquie es único.  
>-¡Sí! Tan único que ni mi Sander puede ser tan despistado y bromista como Lorquie.<br>-¡Oh por Merlín!-Soltó Nique luego de un rato de risas ocasionadas por el comentario de su prima Rose.- Lily, no mires, pero creo que Scorpius viene hacia acá.  
>-¡Si claro Nique!... ¿Estás loca o qué es lo que...? ¡Merlín! Lily si viene, no te quita los ojos de encima.-Exclamó Victorie Weasly que había escuchado silenciosamente toda la conversación.<p>

-¿Y qué les hace pensar que Scorpius viene justo hacia acá?

-Pues el hecho de que no deja de mirar para acá. A menos que vaya hecho un atado de nervios a hablar con Christopher Mars, y eso sí que sería raro.

Las pelirrojas siguieron convenciendo a Lily que el primogénito Malfoy se dirigía a hablar con ella, y diciéndole que se relajara y estuviera tranquila.

Mientras tanto, Scorpius Malfoy deseaba que alguien le dijera eso a él. _'Demonios Scorpius, ¿qué te pasa? No es la primera vez que invitas a alguien a salir' _Se repetía mentalmente. Pero otra parte de su ser gritaba_: 'Pero si es la primera vez que invitas a alguien que de verdad te gusta._' Llegó hasta la convención de pelirrojas, castañas y rubias y se aclaró la garganta.

-Ejm…esto, ¿Potter? ¿Lily?- Preguntó, maldiciendo su voz, que temblaba ligeramente.

La chica respiró profundamente y sonrió, ante la atónita mirada de todas sus primas. Lentamente se giró y vio los ojos grises que tanto le gustaban. -¿Sí, Malfoy?

-Duh, Lily, me preguntaba, si, no sé, tal vez tú… ¿quisieras ir conmigo a Hogsmade este fin de semana?

La joven parpadeo, perpleja, sonrojándose un poco, mientras que sus primas reían por lo bajo.

-Emm, ¡Sí! Claro. Me encantaría.

-¿En serio? ¡Excelente! Nos vemos el sábado después del desayuno…

-En la entrada al castillo.-Completó la chica.-Allí estaré Scorpius.- Este se acercó a ella y la abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos Lily.- El rubio se giró y caminó rápidamente a la entrada del Comedor, donde lo miraban, riendo a carcajadas, Nott, Black y Zabini.

_¿Cómo se le había ocurrido invitar a Lily ese día a salir?- _Se preguntaba una y otra vez Malfoy.- _No podía ser el domingo. No, tuve que decirle el sábado. Pero es que así sería tan perfecto. Agh, que cursi estás, me gustaba más mi personalidad cuando no estaba enamorado._

Una vez que Scorpius abandonó el Comedor, Lily se giró a su familia y sonrió ampliamente. Estas aplaudieron, incluso Lucy y Rose saltaron en sus asientos.

-¡Te invitó a salir Lily!

-¡Y mira la fecha…!

La mente de la pequeña Potter no había procesado aún que saldría con el chico de sus sueños justo el día de San Valentín.

-Ahora, un poco de seriedad jovencitas.-Pidió Victorie, sonriendo. -Mañana viernes, a las tres de la tarde, reunión en el cuarto de Lily para ver que se va a poner en su cita. Y el sábado sin quejarse, a las seis y media de la mañana, para maquillarla y peinarla. ¿Entendido?

Todas asintieron, algunas con más dificultad en los horarios que otras.

-¿Oíste Lucy? Lo de 'sin quejarse' es contigo…A ver si te levantas temprano alguna vez en tu vida.-Comentó Dominique riendo.

La convención Weasly acordó el viernes por la tarde que Lily usaría un vestido turquesa muy ligero, pero hermoso, que le había obsequiado su hermano James en Navidad. Esa noche la pequeña Potter no logró dormir más de cinco horas, a pesar de que sus primas le habían implorado que durmiera al menos ocho horas, para que no estuviera ojerosa.

En las mazmorras el hijo de Draco y Astoria estaba en igualdad de condiciones. A las seis y cuarto de la mañana, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para darse una larga ducha y borrar de su cuerpo cualquier señal de nerviosismo.

-¡Lily Luna Potter! A levantarse…-Gritó Mary Anne Greene. La novia del hermano mayor de la chica: Albus, que se había unido al grupo de pelirrojas con gran facilidad. Saltó en su cama, sobresaltando al objeto de la reunión.

-Apúrate, son las seis y treinta y dos. Ya tenías que estar bañada.

-Si Vic, eso acordamos, pero tal vez se quedó dormida. ¿No crees?-Objetó Rosie.

-Menos charla, más acción.-Acalló Victorie.

-Si nana Molly.

Lily se metió a bañar y una vez puso un dedo de nuevo en su cuarto sus primas comenzaron a arreglarla. A las ocho menos cuarto estaba parada en la puerta del Gran Comedor, mirando a la nada. Sus primas la habían acompañado hasta el Comedor, pero luego de desayunar ella había decido quedarse sola. Esperándolo.

-Oh. ¡Qué hermosa estás Lily!

-Scorpius.-Casi suspiró Lily, temía que su 'cita' no llegara.- Gracias.-Se giró hacia el Malfoy y sonrió ampliamente. Ambos se quedaron mirando a la persona que albergaban en su corazón. Él perdiéndose en esos ojos cafés y esas pecas que lo enloquecían, viéndola con su vestido turquesa y unas sandalias negras de tacón. Con su cabello rojo como el fuego ondeando ligeramente. Y ella viendo el relucir de esos ojos grises con destellos azules que tanto conocía. Viéndolo vestido con unos pantalones grises y una camisa azul cielo que lucía su cuerpo a la perfección.-Tú también estás…muy guapo.

-¿Vamos?-El rubio le tendió el brazo a su pareja y la guío a los carruajes que los llevarían a Hogsmade. El viaje fue calmado para ambos, fueron con las manos entrelazadas, a veces él le acariciaba el abrazo y a veces ella le devolvía la caricia. No cruzaron palabra.

-Llegamos Lils. Hice una reservación en el local nuevo de Madame Jance. No está lejos.

Ella tomó su brazo y, sonrojándose, apoyó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de su pareja. En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a: Madame Jance, Mon Amour.

-Malfoy, mesa para dos. Por favor.- El mesero asintió y se dirigió al final del local. Scorpius tiró suavemente de Lily y comenzaron a caminar, siguiéndolo.- Gracias.- Dijo el rubio mientras el mesero les mantenía una puertita de roble abierta para que entraran. El interior de la pequeña sala era precioso, había una chimenea pequeña que estaba encendida, una mesa con dos sillas y un sofá de cuero negro. En los platos de la mesa humeaba la comida.

-Por favor, siéntate Lils. Oh, ¿no te importa que te llame así, verdad?

-Puedes llamarme como quieras Scorp.-Respondió ella casi sin pensarlo.

-Excelente, Lils. ¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que estás?

-No me molesta oírlo de nuevo.

-Seguro que muchos te lo dicen. Porque de verdad lo eres.

-Pero nadie me causa el efecto que tu causas en mí al decirlo.-Dijo ella sonrojándose nuevamente. Al tiempo el rubio arqueó una ceja.- ¿Cómo supiste que esta era mi comida favorita?-Preguntó ella para cambiar el tema.

-Tengo mis métodos, Spaghettis con salsa de Salmón. Interesante selección. Casi tanto como tú.

-Buen provecho Malfoy.

-Buen provecho Potter. Cuéntame de ti. ¿Quién eres?-Dijo él, sonriendo de lado, haciendo que el corazón de Lily se acelerara. Pasaron las horas comentando sobre sus vidas. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, estaban descubriendo cada vez más motivos que hacían de su enamoramiento algo más pesado, serio y con valor.

-Eres increíble Lils. Perfecta…-Dijo Scorpius sentado al lado de ella en el sofá de cuero. La tenía abrazada por la cintura, haciendo que la espalda de ella descansara sobre su pecho. Con la mano que tenía libre acariciaba su cabellera color fuego. Ella respiraba lentamente, aspirando su aroma, con los ojos cerrados. Al sentir su aliento en su mejilla suspiró.

-Y tú Scorp…eres...Tan tú. -Dijo ella sonriendo.- He pasado la mejor tarde de mi vida.

-Igual yo Lils. La mejor de toda mi vida. Oh, se me olvidaba.- Apuntó el rubio, girando a la pelirroja para que esta quedará de frente a él. –Feliz San Valentín.- Susurró a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

En pocos segundos la distancia entre sus labios se había acortado lo suficiente como para que sus labios se rozaran. Fue una sutil caricia, que comenzó a profundizarse luego de que la pequeña Potter reaccionara y le permitiera acercarse un poco más a ella.

-Feliz San Valentín Scorpius.-Susurró ella abrazándola, luego de que tuvieran que separarse en busca de aire.

-Creo, creo que deberíamos volver al Castillo Pequeña Pelirroja.

-Volvamos. -Coincidió ella. Tomando nuevamente la mano de su Rubio Favorito.

- Antes de salir Lily. ¡Se mi novia!-Dijo él acercándose nuevamente a ella, besándola con mayor intensidad.

-¿Necesitas una respuesta?-Dijo ella sonriendo.- ¿Seguro?  
>-Sería muy bueno oírlo.<p>

-Sí, seré tu novia.-Dijo ella besándola esta vez ella.

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y se sonrieron, con un mismo y único pensamiento rondando sus cabezas. Habían pasado el mejor San Valentín de toda su vida.


End file.
